


The 'Toxic' Fic

by AmazingDandroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Curious!Phil, Curiousity, Dan's neck, Dancing, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Glasses, M/M, Making Out, Manual Masturbation, Mentions of Dan's neck and all its glory, Neck Kissing, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil wearing glasses, Singing, Smut, Snogging, handjob, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingDandroid/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: Dan is singing 'Toxic' in his room.But he doesn't realize he's being watched...OrPhil wanders into Dan's bedroom one night.What he sees and experiences is unexpected...He can't deny how much he loves and enjoys it though.Fluffy, not really angsty, it has its moments, smut of course. Extremely descriptive.





	The 'Toxic' Fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching that clip of Dan and Phil singing 'Toxic' during a live stream...
> 
> "You have to sound like you're about to have an orgasm when you say the words."
> 
> And thus this was born...
> 
> This is my first fic.  
> Please let me know what you guys think.♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil was sat in his room, scrolling through Twitter on his laptop with his glasses on, replying to a few fans and checking his dm's.  
He heard faint music playing outside his room.  
He looked up and turned his head towards the door, trying to hear the song... It sounded familiar.

He got a bit curious so he got up and made his way towards the source of the sound... It was coming from Dan's room.

As Phil got closer he saw that Dan was moving around in his room, he could only see a shadow though, he could see Dan's arms flailing a bit.  
He looked into the room and found that Dan had sat down by his desk and was scrolling through his music.  
He found a song and clicked on it, then, standing up with intent, he moved to the middle of the room.  
Completely unaware of Phil's presence, he started running his hands up and down his sides and over his neck slowly, closing his eyes as he did.

Phil recognized the song...

'Toxic'

Dan ran his hands over the front of his shirt sensually, he let out a little 'uhgh' and started singing...

"Baby, can't you see?  
I'm callin'...  
A guy like you  
should wear a warning..  
It's dangerous.  
I'm fallin'."

As he sang he swayed his hips laterally and closed his eyes. Clearly enjoying himself.

Phil watched in awe.  
As funny as it was to see Dan do such things (He was never going to let Dan live this down.) he felt a little twinge of arousal hit him... Dan making noises like that was having an effect on him. And his singing wasn't exactly bad...

He watched Dan sing for a while. As the song progressed, Dan got a little more suggestive with his hip direction... It started lateral, then evolved to figure-of-eight, then started to sway more forwards...

It was like an improved rendition of the sexy end-screen dance.

Phil was enjoying this way more than he should have been...

Around about the end of the first chorus, Dan turned his head and opened his eyes... Only to find Phil in the doorway staring at him and smirking slightly.

"AHHH!"

Dan shrieked and stumbled onto his bed, looking at Phil wide eyed and blushing.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Phil said, still smirking.  
"How much of that did you see???" Dan looked horrified.  
"Pretty much all of it." Phil tried to hide the amusement in his voice, failing slightly.  
"Oh, shit..." Dan looked down at his knees.  
"You sing nicely, Daniel." Phil smiled at him and adjusted his glasses.  
Dan refused to make eye contact with him.  
"That was also incredibly sexy..." Phil trailed off and took a step into Dan's room.

Dan was blushing furiously now.  
"Kinda made my mind wander..." Phil seemed thoughtful about it as he made his way across the room slowly.  
Dan finally looked up, Phil was nearly right next to him, a very specific look in his eyes that Dan wasn't sure how to interpret.  
"Phil... What are you doing?" Dan said as they made eye contact for the first time since he'd been walked in on.  
"I just...... Can we?..... Nevermind." Phil suddenly withdrew and started turning away.

"Hey! No! Wait!" Dan stood up and grabbed Phil's arm so he couldn't leave.  
Phil looked at him somewhat unsure.  
"What were you going to say?" Dan asked slowly.

Phil had been leaning on the doorframe and watching Dan's little "performance" and he couldn't deny that he felt something spark inside of himself.  
It was a familiar feeling, but he'd never gotten it from a boy or man before.  
And he was curious.  
Was he into guys as well? Was it just Dan? Was he Gay? He'd found girls attractive before, so that would make him Bi, wouldn't it? He knew Dan was Bi. He felt like Dan was never really bothered by his sexuality.  
He'd been having these feelings for Dan for a while now but never acted on them, too scared of what may happen but all he wanted to do was kiss Dan right now.  
But would Dan want that too? Was he crazy to even think that would be a good idea?

Dan waited for a response.

"May I kiss you?" Phil said after a brief pause.

Dan looked a little taken aback. He stood there just staring at Phil for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was a bad idea, I shouldn't have -." Phil tried to move away.  
Dan tightened the grip on his arm so he couldn't.

"No, no, no! Phil, I'd like to kiss you..." Dan was still blushing a little.  
"I was just surprised that you were the one to suggest it, I've always thought you were fit so..." He shrugged.

Phil looked at him surprised.  
"Wait...." He turned towards Dan.  
" You thought I was fit???"  
"Well... yeah! You're fucking amazing, Phil, you really can't blame me!" Dan said sort of exasperatedly.

Phil flashed him a smile.  
Dan couldn't help but smile back, dimples popping out.

Phil stepped forward and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his hands around Dan's neck and moved in for a kiss.  
As their lips touched, Phil's stomach fluttered. Dan's lips were so soft and smooth, he could do this all day... Everyday.

Dan kissed back a little more forcefully. Phil reacted by holding Dan tighter and kissing back harder.

This turned into an intense make-out session quickly and Dan moved a little as to guide Phil towards his bed.  
They sat down on the bed and continued their snogging, Dan pulled Phil onto his lap, this led to Dan slowly leaning back until he was lying back on the bed with Phil on top of him.  
Phil sat up and looked at Dan.  
Dan's face and lips were lightly flushed, his mouth slightly open, panting lightly and his hands were resting on Phil's hips.

"I've never done this before." Phil admitted slowly while looking down at Dan, his glasses slipping down his nose a little  
"Never made out before or...?"  
"Not with a guy..." Phil blushed a little, pushing his glasses back up.

"Hey, it's alright, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Dan looked at Phil intently.

Phil moved off of Dan to lie next to him as he spoke.

Phil just smiled at him then.  
"Well, we can continue this, s'nice." Phil said leaning in again.  
Dan laughed a little at his eagerness before being cut off by the kiss.  
They made out for another few minutes before Dan pulled back and asked Phil whether he'd like to get under the covers as it's cold in his room at night, Phil nodded and moved so Dan could get into the bed, ushering him in soon after.

They lay in Dan's bed not doing anything for a few moments, they stared at the ceiling quietly, black and grey sheets and blanket enshrouding their bodies softly.

After a few moments of silence they looked at each other, leaning up sideways to face each other.  
Dan reached over slowly and took hold of Phil's glasses, gently pulling them off of his face, folding them and putting them down on one of the night stands.  
Phil had to move a bit closer to see Dan properly, squinting a little until he could.

Dan looked into his eyes intensely, blue orbs staring back at him, he reached over and brushed a little of Phil's fringe from his eyes.  
Phil took Dan's hand in his and leaned in for another kiss, the kiss this time was slow, languid, no rush in their movements...  
They shifted closer to each other to get a better angle.  
Phil was sure his skin was on fire or something. Dan's skin felt softer than he would've thought.

They tangled their arms around each other and continued to kiss at this languid pace.  
Phil started running his hand up and down Dan's neck softly.

Dan flinched for a moment.

He always tried to not let people touch his neck as it is incredibly sensitive and one of his key "zones".  
Usually he'd get an unwanted and usually embarrasing erection when he was a teenager if someone touched it, so he made sure his Mum and anyone else stayed away from it, brushing it off as something he didn't like. He'd worked up a habit of flinching when people touched his neck.

Phil stilled and pulled back for a second.  
"Sorry, forgot you don't like that."  
Dan opened his mouth then closed it.  
"It's not that I don't like it, Phil...." He trailed off for a second, looking away.  
"I... uhh..." He blushed. "I kinda like it..."  
Phil looked at him suspiciously. Dan blushed more and wouldn't meet Phil's eyes.  
Phil moved closer and pressed their bodies together as their lips reconnected.  
He ran his hands up and down Dan's neck again, Dan didn't flinch this time but could feel himself hardening fast. Phil could too...

Phil smirked into the kiss and Dan pulled back at that and blushed.  
"So that's why you won't let anyone touch your neck... That explains a lot." Phil smiled at the blushing boy.  
"Oh, shut up!" Dan hid his face in a pillow.  
Phil pulled him away from the pillow and kissed him a bit more eagerly this time.  
Dan reacted just as eagerly, he pulled away slightly and nudged Phil downwards and climbed on top of him.  
He began to kiss across Phil's jawline, down his neck and onto his collar bones.  
Phil drew in a sharp breath as he moved to the other side of his neck and placed delicate kisses there, Phil tilted his head to allow more access.  
Dan chose a spot on the side of Phil's neck and sucked lightly, not enough to make a mark but enough to drive Phil crazy. Phil whimpered and arched his back a little.  
They were both hard now and panting, grinding into each other shallowly without even realising.  
Dan could see this was getting rather heated so he moved to the right off of Phil to give him a moment to calm down if he wanted to.

"You're so fricking beautiful, Phil." Dan was leaning on his right arm facing Phil and smiling.  
Phil smiled at him and moved closer.  
"Can I....?" Phil slowly trailed his hand down Dan's torso, all while never breaking eye contact and looking at him suggestively.  
Dan's eyes widened and he nodded.

Phil moved his hands lower and into Dan's Pajama pants nervously, his felt around and gripped Dan's length gently.  
Dan closed his eyes and whimpered lightly, not unlike the sound he made before he started singing in the first place...

Phil decided that he liked that noise.

Phil moved his hand up and down Dan's shaft slowly, almost teasing, but with enough pressure to make Dan hold in groans, only to let them out soon after.  
Phil captured Dan's lips as he worked his hand.  
Dan's breathing was stuttering heavily, eyes closed.  
Phil pulled back and smiled at Dan in the most unbelievably innocent sort of way.

Dan opened his eyes and looked into Phil's, he just loved how innocent and sincere Phil looked, even when he had his hand down Dan's pants he still looked like he was face to face with a puppy.  
Dan just loved it, everything about Phil made him happy.

Dan was so caught up in the feeling of Phil stroking him that he hadn't thought of much else in the last few minutes, but then he realised that Phil had yet to have gotten any proper attention to his hard on that was tenting his own pants at that moment.

And that was just unacceptable...

Dan reached down to move his hand into Phil's boxers, cupping over the material for a moment.  
Phil jumped a little, surprised at the gesture, he stopped pumping Dan for a moment.  
Dan could see that he was nervous.  
They made eye contact for a moment and Dan gave him a questioning look, asking for permission.  
Phil swallowed and nodded.

Dan eased his hands into Phil's boxers and gripped his length, thumbing over the tip lightly.  
Phil closed his eyes and tilted his head back, mouth opening slightly.  
Dan then started pumping slowly and Phil resumed his work on Dan, adjusting his speed to match Dan's strokes so that they were stroking at the same pace.

Dan looked concentrated, searching Phil's face for any signs of discomfort.

After not finding any he stroked a bit more confidently, wanting to get a reaction out of Phil, but he was clearly keeping his noises in.

Dan thumbed over his tip quickly again and Phil nearly made a noise at that, Dan saw this and did it again and again.  
He then leaned over and started kissing Phil's neck again, the combination of sensations driving Phil wild, to the point where he actually groaned, his voice was lower than normal and a little husky.  
Dan smirked against his skin and pumped faster.

Both men just sped up from then on, letting out little moans and groans without even thinking about it, their backs arched and they tilted their heads back as they progressed, not even realizing half of their reactions at this point. Not really caring either.

They panted and whined together, squirming as they felt pools of warmth and pleasure gather in their stomachs.

"I'm close." Dan panted out and bucked his hips.  
"Me too." Phil closed his eyes as he spoke.

Dan came first, gasping and wide eyed, spilling into his pants, letting out a high pitched whine as he did, thrusting hard and erratic.

Phil opened his eyes and realized what was happening and that sent a jolt of arousal through him and pushed him over the edge.  
He came with his eyes closed, face contorting and breath hitching and stuttering, completely silent.  
His body jerked violently a few times before going slack, as did Dan's, as they came down from their highs.

They both fell back onto the bed and panted for a while, trying to catch their breath.

Phil opened his eyes after a while, feeling blissed out, and turned his head to look at Dan.  
Dan had calmed down too, he had a rather sleepy expression.

Phil smiled.

He leaned over and placed a kiss to Dan's forehead.  
That made Dan smile but he looked at Phil quizzically.  
"Just felt like doing that." Phil shrugged.

Dan smiled and with seemingly all the energy he had left, leaned over and gave Phil a little chaste kiss on his lips.

He then promptly felt back to the side of Phil, completely tired out.  
Phil smiled at him and rested his head on a pillow.

Phil looked around the room for a moment, wondering whether he should be leaving... He didn't want to cross a line or anything.

Dan pulled him into his side and held him there.  
"If you dare try to leave I will eviscerate you..."  
Phil smiled and curled up into Dan's side, closing his eyes.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Dan first, Phil following not too long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think down in the comments.☆
> 
> Please tell me if you think there's something I can improve on too.
> 
> xxx


End file.
